Problem: Stacey is standing in a field. She walks 11 meters west, 30 meters north, 4 meters west and finally 22 meters south. How many meters is she from her starting point?
Solution: Stacey walks $11+4=15$ meters west in total, and she walks a net of $30-22=8$ meters north. By the Pythagorean theorem, she is $\sqrt{8^2+15^2}=\boxed{17\text{ meters}}$ from her starting point.